


Offensichtlicher Flirt

by WierdoTheAlien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oneshot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WierdoTheAlien/pseuds/WierdoTheAlien
Summary: Nach wochenlangen, offensichtlichen Flirten von Draco, wollte er mehr von Harry und schaffte es nun endlich.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Offensichtlicher Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Diesen Oneshot habe ich innerhalb einer sehr kurzen Zeit geschrieben, weshalb er vielleicht ein paar Fehler enthalten könnte.

Draco flirtete seit Wochen offensichtlich mit Harry. Er suchte ständig den Kontakt zu ihm, was dazu führte, dass sie in fast jeder Klasse nebeneinander saßen. Ständig berührten sich ganz zufällig ihre Hände oder ihre Knie streiften aneinander. Es macht Harry verrückt, da er nahezu jedes mal wenn Draco ihm in Zaubertränke half den Trank richtig umzurühren, einen Steifen bekam.  
Diese Stunde trieb Draco es aber eindeutig zu weit. Als er Harry heute half den Wolfsbanntrank im richtigen Takt umzurühren, rieb er gleichzeitig seine erhärtete Mitte an Harrys Arsch. Dieser schaute entsetzt nach vorne, um zu sehen ob der Professor, etwas von Draco Aktivitäten mit bekam, was nicht der Fall waren. Als Draco einen triumphierend Laut von sich gab, drehte Harry seinen Kopf, um Draco verführerisch grinsen zu sehen. In Harrys Hose wurde es langsam eng, da ihn Dracos Bewegungen auch nicht kalt ließen, weshalb er sich mit Draco im Takt seiner Rührbewegungen bewegte. Zum Glück verdeckte sein Umhang seine Erektion weitestgehend. „Komm nachher mit, ich hab noch was mit dir vor.“ raunte Draco in Harrys Ohr. Diese Worte ließen Harrys Blut weiter Richtung Süden laufen.  
Harry schielt auf seine Armbanduhr hinab. Noch fünf Minuten, dass dürfte er aushalten. Als Harry zustimmend nickte, hörte Draco mit seinen Bewegungen auf und trat einen Schritt zurück, weswegen Harry ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich gab. „Nachher Babyboy, jetzt müssen wir erst mal den Trank abfüllen und Professor Slughorn geben.“  
Als sie den Trank abgefüllt und ihre Taschen gepackt hatte, gingen sie beim Klingeln, gemeinsam aus dem Klassenzimmer. Nachdem sie um die erste Ecke gelaufen waren, nahm Draco Harrys Hand und zog ihn schnell um noch zwei weitere Ecken. Sobald sie um die letzte Ecke gebogen waren, drückte Draco Harry an die kalte Steinwand und presste ihre Münder aufeinander. Harry, der dies zwar erwartet hatte war trotzdem überrascht. Dracos Lippen waren weich, was kaum zu glauben war, da er auf darauf herumkaute.  
Er öffnete willig seine Lippen und gewährte Draco Einlass, welchen Draco nutzte und seine Zunge in Harrys feuchte Mundhöhle schob. Ihre Münder bewegten sich leidenschaftlich, Zähne krachten aneinander und ihre Zungen känpften. Während sie ihre Münder weiter erkundigte, schickte Draco auch seine Hände auf Wanderschaft. Er ließ sie von Harrys Wangen, über seine Brust, hinunter zu seiner Hüfte wandern und fing an Harrys Hintern zu kneten. Dieser stöhnte willig in Dracos Mund und drückte sich ihm entgegen. Harry fing an sich lustvoll an Dracos Mitte zu reiben, wurde aber gleich darauf abrupt von diesem gestoppt.  
„Oh nein Babyboy, du wirst mir erst einen gefallen tun, bevor ich dir Erlösung verschaffe.“ sagte Draco und ließ Harry los, um sich seine Hose zu öffnen. „Ich werde jetzt zuerst deinen unschuldigen Mund ficken, bevor ich das selbe mit deinem unschuldigen Arsch tun werde“. Draco hatte seine Hose nun offen und mit samt seiner Boxershorts auf den Boden geworfen. Harry musste hart schlucken, als er die erregte Länge des anderen Mannes sah und daran denken musste wie gut es sich wohl anfühlen würde, diese Länge in sich zu spüren. „Ja Daddy.“ erwiderte Harry mit heißerer Stimme.  
Harry keuchte überrascht auf, als Draco seine Hände in Harrys Haare schob und ihn auf die Knie drückte, öffnete aber bereitwillig seinen Mund. Er hielt Harry nun wieder mit beiden Händen am Platz und schob seine Länge langsam in Harrys Mund. Draco stöhnte langgezogen auf, als er Zentimeter für Zentimeter in Harrys feuchter Höhle versank. Als sich seine ganze Länge in dieser befand, hatte Harry den Reflex zu Schlucken. Dieses Gefühl an brachte Draco zum Stöhnen. Er zog seine Hüfte zurück und stieß besitzergreifend erneut zu.  
Harry genoss es von Draco benutzt zu werden, auch wenn seine Erektion so hart war, dass sie schmerzte. Draco stieß noch ein paar weitere Male zu und stöhnte immer wieder laut auf. Sein Stöhnen hallte in den Gängen wieder und war wahrscheinlich noch im Stockwerk über ihnen zu hören. Irgendwann fing Harrys Kiefer an zu schmerzen, aber es interessierte ihn nicht im geringsten. Nachdem Draco noch einmal besonders hart zustieß, entzog er sich Harrys Mund und zog ihn hoch. Er drehte Harry um, dass dieser nun zu Wand schaute. Während Draco heiße Küsse auf Harrys Nacken verteilte, wanderten seine Hände zu Harrys Gürtelschnalle, welche er mit flinken Fingern, innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden öffnete und Harrys Hose und Boxershorts auf den Boden schob. Schnell streifte er noch Harrys Umhang ab bevor er aus seiner eigenen Umhangtasche ein Tube Gleitgel zog. Er tropfte etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf seine linke Hand, bevor er die Tube wieder schloss und zu ihren Klamotten auf den Boden warf. Draco ließ seine rechte Hand zu Harrys Erektion gleiten, pumpte sie sachte, während er mit der anderen Harrys Eingang umkreiste, welcher leiser nach mehr bettelte.  
„Was willst du Babyboy. Sag es mir“ forderte Draco. „Fass mich an, Daddy“. Bettelte Harry. Mit diesen Worten schob Draco seinen ersten Finger in Harrys heißes Loch.  
Dieser zitterte leicht, doch das Gefühl des Fingers in ihm war berauschend. Schnell fügte Draco noch einen zweiten und dritten Finger hinzu. Er stieß jetzt in kurzen Abständen immer wieder in Harrys heiße Enge, während er gleichzeitig seine Erektion pumpte. Dies brachte Harry ununterbrochen zum stöhnen. „Ja, Daddy, so..... genau da......ich komme gleich.“ stöhnte Harry. Woraufhin Draco seinen Finger aus Harry zog, welcher einen enttäuschten Laut von sich gab. „Na,na Babyboy. Hab ich dir etwa erlaubt zu kommen?“ fragte Draco mit tiefer Stimme. ,,Nein, Daddy." gab Harry schüchtern zu. „Also kommst du erst wenn ich es sag?“ befahl Draco.  
Als Harry nickte, nahm Draco seine Hand von Harrys Erektion und legte sie stattdessen an den Hals, drückte ein wenig zu und raunte Harry „Worte Babyboy“ ins Ohr. , „Ja“ brachte Harry hervor. Draco würgte ihn noch fester bis Harry: „Ja, Daddy“ keuchte. „Guter Jung“ raunte Draco,löste seine Hand von Harrys Hals, brachte sich in Position und stieß hart zu. Harry stöhnte laut auf, vor Schmerz und Verlangen. Er lehnte seine Stirn an die kalte Steinwand und Stöhnte im Takt der Stöße und den pump Bewegungen an Harrys Erektion. Draco stieß nun immer wieder zu und traf mit jedem Stoß Harrys Prostata.  
Harry war nun kurz davor zu kommen und hoffte, Draco würde es bald erlauben. „Oh ja Babyboy....nicht mehr lang......ich werd dich auffüllen...dich markieren......oh ja..Haaaarry“ stöhnte Draco und entleerte sich tief in Harry.  
Harry zwang sich, trotz des überwältigendes Gefühl, von Dracos Flüssigkeit in ihm, dazu noch nicht zu kommen, da sein Daddy es noch nicht erlaubt hatte.  
Draco zog sich aus Harry zurück und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen ihn. Harry wusste nicht so wirklich was er nun tun sollte, weil sein ganzes Blut immer noch in südlicher Gegend versammelt war.  
Nach ein paar Momenten, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten, löste Draco sich von Harry und dreht ihn um. Nun schien auch er zu bemerken, dass Harry noch immer hart war. „Ah. Braver Junge, du hast es so lang ausgehalten.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ Draco sich auf die Knie sinken und nahm Harrys Erektion in den Mund. Dieser Stöhnte auf und ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken, da seine Beine sich wie Wackelpudding anfühlten, während Draco energisch an seiner Spitze saugte. Er entließ Harrys Erektion kurz um ihm die Erlaubnis zu geben, zu kommen. Als Draco nun erneut die volle Länge Harrys aufnahm, stöhnte dieser Dracos Namen und kam tief in Dracos Rachen. Dieser schluckte alles und leckte Harry danach noch gründlich sauber.  
Draco stand nun auf und presste seinen Mund erneut auf Harrys, welcher bereitwillig Dracos Zunge aufnahm und dabei sich selbst schmeckte. Allerdings mussten sie den Kuss schnell wieder unterbrechen, da beide total außer Atem waren. ,,Ich glaub wir wiederholen das gleich nochmal oder? Aber nicht hier." schlug Draco vor und nachdem Harry genickt hatte, zogen sich beide ihre Kleidung wieder an und verschwanden Hand in Hand Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.


End file.
